Traditionally, only the round bar clip can be used with screw spike type concrete tie.
These spikes are usually used on the rail ties used for rail joints.
Round bar clips in torsion, are prone to breakage under constant vibration.
Furthermore, the high contact stress between the round bar clip rear arch and the supporting guide plate can cause premature localized plate wear.
For zero longitudinal restraint, the concrete tie assembly requires that the clip does not exert any clamping force on the rail but must provide rail roll over protection. For this function, a different type of round bar clip must be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,115,153 discloses a rail joint fastener that requires no bolts through the rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,954 discloses a flat bar fastener in combination with a spike mounted rail chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,245 discloses a fastener for a rail joint that uses a custom rail plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,912 discloses a round bar clip with a spike mounted rail plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,527 discloses a flat bar clip used in a slide chair assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,068 discloses a guide plate and round bar clip assembly.
It is an object of this invention to provide a rail clip that may be used for both rollover protection and rail clamping.